Mesaanya (Dragon Knight II)
Mesaanya / Messanya '(メサーニャ) is the evil witch who is the antagonist and final boss of the 1990 erotic fantasy role-playing video game ''Dragon Knight II. Unknown to the protagonist, Mesaanya is actually one of the his (and the player's) party members, a supposed good priestess named '''Sophia (ソフィア). She was voiced by Yumi Nakatani and by Sumi Shimamoto as Sophia. Mesaanya also returned as a quest boss in the now-defunct mobile game Dragon Knight V. Story The protagonist, young womanizing swordsman named Takeru Yamato, loses a drinking bet to the big man Baan who sends him to deliver a scripture to a small town of Phoenix. When Takeru, who had delivered the scriptures, stayed overnight at the inn to wait for Baan to arrive, all the town's girls disappeared. It turns out to be a curse of the witch who rules the town. Half year ago, a woman named Mesaayna came there as a healer and earned the trust of the townspeople before showing her true nature and taking over Phoenix. 300 years ago the place once was a battleground in the fierce fight between the all-female demon clan of the Witches and the male clan of the Dragon Knights, and the Witches have been almost exterminated. Their sole descendant, Mesaanya, now hates the Dragon Knight clan and all men. The town's elder pleased her by ridding it of young men, swearing that men and women would never get together, and she retired to the Witch Tower on the edge of the village. However, the elder's daughter Kate and the younger boy Pietro from the neighboring town fell in love, risking the witch's wrath. The elder, who cares for her daughter, looked for a way to defeat Mesaanya. And the way to do it was with the scroll that would weaken the witch's power and which Burn delivered by Takeru. However, when Mesaanya learn about that, the scroll is taken away and all the girls were kidnapped and turned into monsters protecting her tower. Takeru heads to the tower to rescue the girls and to find Mesaanya, who initially is believed to await on the top floor of the tower, and end her threat forever. He also needs to collect the three parts of the scroll to expel Mesanya from Kate's body, the legendary Falcon Sword that can destroy the witch, and the Genji Armor that can withstand her spells. he is soon joined by Baan, and later also by Sophia, a mysterious priestess who uses her knowledge of magic to fight enemies. Gallery dragon_knight_ii_front.jpg 2018y10m24d_174651884.jpg Sophia Mesaanya.jpg 1118328868-02.PNG o0598044814355879340.png o0598044814355879343.png 1310120-np2_0002.png o0598044814355879347.png dk2guide40.png DK2ZZr.gif DK2ZZs.gif o0598044814355879437.png DK2ZZZZZh.gif WitchFinalb.png o0598044814355879386.png dragonknight2-5.png Baan blasted.png o0598044814355879409.png DragonKnight2 10 10.jpg Dk2guide72.png Witch2F.png Witch3Fa.png BFBFA5C9A5E9A5B4A5F3A5E9A5C3A5B7A5E5_C7FAB1EACEB5332E6A7067.jpg BFBFA5C9A5E9A5B4A5F3A5E9A5C3A5B7A5E5_BFB9CDE5CEB5CBE3E1E32E6A7067.jpg External links * English Wikipedia Category:1990s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Boots Category:Cape Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Hero's Friend Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Leotard Category:Lesbian Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Misandrist Category:Nail Polish Category:Redhead Category:Sadist Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Sprite Category:Traitoress Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Witch Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased